


A Father's Son

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Coming Out, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next-Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius' birthday is getting closer and James Sirius promises him an extraordinary gift. It's waiting for him in the Room of Requirement, but Scorpius is more than surprised to see what - or rather whom - his boyfriend set him up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's I Dare You Challenge - the idea behind it is to write a fic that's outside your comfort zone and my dare was to write a Scorpius Malfoy story. To be honest, I might have accidentaly found a new OTP :)

Scorpius Malfoy looked around trying to figure out if his friends were already asleep. He wouldn't like them to notice that he was trying to sneak out of the dormitory in the middle of a winter night. Not that he was planning to do anything especially illegal – nothing worse than he usually did at least.

His birthday was coming and a certain someone promised him an extraordinary surprise. What was it? He knew James Potter for five years and still couldn't figure out what was so special about the Gryffindor that he chose to stay in touch with him. A rather close touch to be exact.

If only his father knew... Sometimes it bothered him they were keeping their relationship a secret for so long. It was one thing to be friends with Potter and an entirely different one to be Potter's __boyfriend__. Occasionally he liked to wonder whether his own father had a thing for James' father once. Their famous quidditch battles and constant teasing – he knew it all too well to believe Draco Malfoy didn't feel anything for his so called __enemy__. Why didn't he admit it openly? Was it because of grandpa Lucius?

Scorpius shivered a bit thinking about his elderly granfather. Grandpa was... __different__. He wasn't like dad or even grandma Narcissa. If all the stories people were sharing behind his back were true, Lucius Malfoy was once a terryfing and corrupt person. His father never talked about it, but people around were __kind__ enough to spill some stories here and there. In the end it seemed kids at school thought Scorpius was just like his ancestors: Muggle-hating pure-blood conservative, probably a Death Eater in disguise... Not that everyone despised him – Slytherins were used to stay together no matter what and there were children from other houses that weren't trying to show him his place all the time. But from day one Hogwarts was a constant battlefield for him.

Honestly it was pissing him off. He wasn't his father __or__ grandfather.

Oddly enough, the only person who seemed to understand the feeling was James Sirius Potter. The eldest child of The Boy Who Lived. Thinking about it, being Harry Potter's son was possibly even worse... People were expecting such amazing things of you only because of your family.

A sudden gust of wind outside brought him back to earth. He was already on the third floor.

The hall was empty and Scorpius' steps echoed in the darkness. Outside first snow was falling slowly on the school grounds, making it look even more peaceful than usually.

They were supposed to meet in the mysterious Room of Reqiurement. He loved that place – once he found a new set of Wizard's Chess in there and was able to beat Rose Weasley. What a day it was! And last month during an espcecially cold night out with James they came across a perfect cozy fireplace and two mugs of hot chocolate. What was waiting for him now?

The door appeared in front of him at once as it did so many times during his five years at Hogwarts. There were days when he hated the school and needed a place to hide, some place far away from people staring at him for no reason other than his name.

Someone was waiting for him inside – it was dark and at first glance he thought it was James, but looking closer he recognized his own father's pale features. Scorpius stopped with one of his legs still in the air. What was __he__ doing here?

His face must have looked shocked, but Draco Malfoy seemed to be equally surpsied.

"Scorpius?," his father asked, a starteled tone easily heard in his voice. "What are you doing _here_? Why are you out of bed?"

"I...", he tried to make something up quickly, but it was so hard to think about anything in front of his father. He was expecting anyone but him. "I... I felt a sudden need to take a walk."

"And ended up in the Room of Requirement?," mocked Draco, looking at him threateningly. Scorpius has heard before that his father was once quite sassy. Perhaps it was running in the family. "You made a better excuse when you were five and set grandfather's library on fire."

"Ah yes, it was a good one..., " he smiled tenderly, remembering the good old days. "When he came in..."

"Scorpius, I have no time for this," his father cut him off suddenly, showing him the door. "I won't ask again why you're not in your bed, but it's time for your to leave."

"Excuse me? I'm supposed to meet someone here," Scorpius said resentfully, as if his father were trying to offend him.

" _ _I'm__ supposed to meet someone here," Draco Malfoy responded, trying to push his son towards the door, but it wasn't that easy.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Out of the blue Scorpius thought that his father's eyes were very similar to his own, but it seemed something was hidden behind them - something secret and painful. Suddenly he realized his father's life must have been much harder than his own; he was only Lucius Malfoy's grandson, not his only heir.

"Dad, who were you set up with?," he asked gustily, trying to figure out what to do and why his own father decided to visit Hogwarts at night.

"Mind your own business, Scorpius." It was unusual for his father to talk to him in such a way. Draco Malfoy did his best to maintain a proper image.

"I'm trying to, if you haven't realized it so far," he was getting angrier with each word and before he could bite his tongue, an unexpected sentence left his mouth: "I have a date, dad."

Draco Malfoy looked at his son doubtfully, as if he didn't remember he was once fifteen years old himself.

"Who is it?," he asked, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to act serious.

"To quote someone we both know: _mind your own buisness_ , dad," Scorpius answered, trying to remain calm. Why did he start this conversation? If anything, his father was know for his inquisitiveness when it came to Scorpius' love life. He wasn't as bad as grandma Narcissa, but could easily challenge any other father Scorpius knew. Even Harry Potter wasn't so curious about his children's friends.

Wait a moment...

"Potter!," Scorpius hissed suddenly, turning aroung trying to find the guilty one.

"What?," his father looked at him in astonishment. "How did you know?"

"What?," it was Scorpius' turn to make a dumbfounded face. "What are you talking about?"

Once again their eyes met and a sudden realisation strucked them both.

"Potter," they said in unisono, a tone of understanding in their voices.

"But why would you come here to meet James, dad?," Scorpius asked curiously, trying to sound innocent. Did his father find out about their relationship and wanted to put and end to it?

"James?," Draco was surprised by his son's question. "Are you talking about Harry's oldest?"

"Who else can I be talking about? We were set up for tonight."

"Scorpius, why exactly were you supposed to meet him here?"

Damn, he said too much! He should have tried to turn it around and find out which Potter dragged his own father to school in the middle of the night. That was something to talk about!

"You weren't going to fight him, were you?" Has he heard a worried tone in his father's voice? Scorpius felt a slight sting of tenderness somewhere in his heart.

And it seemed Draco forgot about the date he hinted before at least... Sweet Merlin, it was close.

But maybe it was time to finally tell his father the truth?

"No, I don't want to fight him. Well, not usually." To be honest at the moment he wanted James' head to meet something hard, for example a wall. But trying to find proper words to tell what he wanted to... Was his father ready to hear it? Would he even listen? It seemed Lucius Malfoy's shadow was hovering over them. "There is something though..."

"A date?"

The question hanged between them for a moment. Scorpius felt strangely disconnected from his own body, as if his mind was trying to escape it. He has never felt so scared, not even when his grandfather scolded him that one time when he suggested Teddy Lupin was an amazing keeper.

"Well... yes," he said finally. The weight on his shoulders decreased a little, but his heart was still beating fast, making him dizzy. "Are you mad, dad?"

Scorpius looked at his father hopefully, but it was impossible to read the look on his face.

"I...," Draco tried to say something, taking a step closer. Moonlight illuminated his face; he seemed confused. "I guess I should have known. Maybe... Maybe I did."

"Can you hug me, dad?," he asked, trying not to cry. It just felt so... good to let his father know what was going on. He didn't know it was bothering him _that_ much.

And maybe now, that his father knew, they could make it official? The thought of going for a real date with James was too good to be true.

"Finally," an unexpected voice came from across a room.

"Merlin, I though they would never finish," added someone hidden in shadows.

They jumped simultaneously, father and son, looking around in shock. Who was there, hidding in the darkness?

Draco waved his wand and a small light hanged above them, showing that indeed they weren't alone - two figures came closer, proving to Scorpius that he was only half-right about the ringleader behind this scene.

"Did you...?," Draco Malfoy looked at his past classmate furiously, while his son was giving James an unsurprisinly similar look. "Potter, I will-"

"Kill your only son's father-in-law? I'd think about it twice," Harry smiled mischeviously at him, trying to shake Draco's hand, but Malfoy was too angered to care.

Scorpius decided to take advantage of his father's preoccupation and dragged James towards the door.

"How was it?," asked Harry's son with a hint of amusement in his voice. It was one of the best pranks he's ever pulled off.

"Telling him he truth?," Scorpius wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words. "Refreshig, I guess? But don't think you can change the subject so easily, I will make you _suffer_..."

"They'll get along in time, right?," James tried to switch Scorpius' attention to something else nonetheless, but his Slytherin boyfriend wasn't having any of his tricks and kicked him slightly. "All right, snake boy, I'll take the suffering part. Sounds kind of exciting, if you look at it in a certain perspective," James smiled, leaning towards him and kissing him soflty. Their fathers were too busy with themseles to notice.

"We won't leave them a choice, I suppose," Scorpius stated firmly. It was nice to hold James' hand openly, even if there was nearly no one to see it in sight.

"It can become a one-in-a-lifetime experience," James added jokingly. He was pretty sure he has heard something strangely similar to _I didn't scream like a girl!_

"Seems they're making a good start," Draco's son smiled in response. It was possible James' dad had just said something that sounded like _Hermione is still so proud of punching you that one time_.


End file.
